This invention relates to separators for removing entrained liquids from gases and more particularly relates to a liquid/gas separator for use in the vent outlet of a waste holding tank.
Toilet systems have been developed for aircraft which use an air pressure differential to move refuse from the toilets to a waste holding tank. During the flushing cycle, refuse and flushing liquid mix with air as they travel to the waste holding tank. As the air, refuse and flushing liquid enters the holding tank air present within the holding tank passes from the tank through a vent outlet in the tank wall. In most instances, the air leaving the holding tank is vented over board of the aircraft to the atmosphere. It is necessary that the air thus vented be free of liquid, foam and mist for both sanitary and aesthetic reasons. Also, in most such toilet systems, a vacuum blower is located in the air exhaust line from the waste holding tank and is utilized at low altitudes and for ground operation to provide the pressure differential used to move refuse from the toilet to the holding tank. The air leaving the holding tank passes through that blower; therefore, it is necessary that the air venting from the waste holding tank be free from moisture so as to prevent damage to the vacuum blower.
Because of the environment in which the separator is to be used, it is desirable to make the separator easily accessible for maintenance and cleaning. Also, since the pressure differential utilized in typical toilet flushing systems is generally in the neighborhood of only 6 to 8 p.s.i. (12-16 in. Hg.) it is necessary that the separator have a low pressure drop across it so as not to impede air flow through the separator so that there will be a minimal effect on the flushing action.
More of the liquid/gas separators presently existing are designed for mounting entirely outside the holding tank in the vent line. In an aircraft system space is always at a premium, therefore, it is desirable to have the separator be at least partially within the tank to minimize space requirements and to allow separated moisture to drain from the separator to the tank without additional plumbing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a liquid/gas separator that is easily mounted in the outlet of a liquid holding tank.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a separator that is mounted at least partially within the holding tank itself.
It is another object of the invention to provide a separator which has a low pressure drop across it relative to the air flow through the separator.